mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Mount and Blade Wiki/Past Polls
The following are the results of past polls placed on the main page. 2019 How many heroes do you recruit into your party? Started by Tephra on 1st of December, 2019 (based on suggestion by Yarrrr) *All of them, I like drama :Final count: ongoing *As many as possible without excessive conflict :Final count: ongoing *Only a few favorites :Final count: ongoing *None, I am the only hero necessary in this war :Final count: ongoing Total votes: ongoing 2018 What non-standard battleground do you most enjoy fighting on? Started by Tephra on 2nd of July, 2018 *Arena Rings :Final count: 224 - 11.34% *Within Villages :Final count: 341 - 17.26 *Bandit Camps :Final count: 66 - 3.34% *On City Streets :Final count: 396 - 20.04% *Inside Keeps :Final count: 949 - 48.03% Total votes: 1976 What is your primary consideration when buying new armor? Started by Tephra on 2nd of February, 2018 (based on suggestion by VikingCthulhu) *Price - The marketplace is just legal robbery. :Final count: 158 - 12.16% *Protection - That's what armor is for, right? :Final count: 833 - 64.13% *Weight - Why endure the hit when you can run away instead? :Final count: 39 - 3.0% *Cosmetic - Even if I die, I will look good doing it. :Final count: 269 - 20.71% Total votes: 1299 2017 What type of terrain do you prefer to fight on? Started by Tephra on 3rd of September, 2017 *Flat and empty - Cavalry get in free :Final count: 796 - 64.04% *Riverside - Fish in boots :Final count: 78 - 6.28% *Forest - The bark is worse than the fight :Final count: 72 - 5.79% *Hilly - Where'd that arrow come from? :Final count: 229 - 18.42% *Mountainous - Horses stop here :Final count: 68 - 5.47% Total votes: 1243 Which claimant do you think has the most legitimate claim? Started by Tephra on 20th of April, 2017 *Dustum Khan (Khergit Khanate) :Final count: 32 - 3.24% *Lethwin Far-Seeker (Kingdom of Nords) :Final count: 190 - 19.25% *Lord Kastor of Veluca (Kingdom of Rhodoks) :Final count: 48 - 4,86% *Lady Isolla of Suno (Kingdom of Swadia) :Final count: 572 - 57.95% *Prince Valdym the Bastard (Kingdom of Vaegirs) :Final count: 65 - 6.59% *Arwa the Pearled One (Sarranid Sultanate) :Final count: 80 - 8.11% Total votes: 987 2016 What is your least favorite faction in Warband? Started by Tephra on 1st of September, 2016 (based on an anonymous suggestion) *Khergit - no heavy infantry :Final count: 1415 - 45.93% *Nords - weak to cavalry :Final count: 244 - 7.92% *Rhodoks - slow ranged attack rate :Final count: 263 - 8.54% *Swadia - too expensive :Final count: 262 - 8.50% *Vaegirs - no shields :Final count: 329 - 10.68% *Sarranids - no specialization :Final count: 568 - 18.44% Total votes: 3081 What type of future Mount&Blade games would you like to see focus on? Started by Tephra on 2nd of July, 2016 *Canonical - continuing Calradian lore :Final count: 432 - 53.87% *Historical - retelling of actual events :Final count: 95 - 11.85% *Alternate Settings - new lore in a new land :Final count: 71 - 8.85% *All of the above - keep doing what they're doing :Final count: 204 - 25.44% Total votes: 802 What type of ranged weapons do you prefer? Started by Tephra on 2nd of April, 2016 *Bows - for the traditionalist :Final count: 897 - 61.44% *Crossbows - no skills required :Final count: 286 - 19.59% *Thrown weapons - including grenades :Final count: 106 - 7.26% *Firearms - the weapon of the future :Final count: 171 - 11.71% Total votes: 1460 What is your first goal in a new game? Started by Tephra on 3rd of January, 2016 *Acquiring better gear :Final count: 297 - 17.86% *Gaining some renown :Final count: 91 - 5.47% *Making a little money :Final count: 532 - 31.99% *Recruiting a sizable army :Final count: 590 - 35.48% *Goals are boring, I do whatever I want :Final count: 153 - 9.2% Total votes: 1663 2015 How often can you be found playing the Mount&Blade series? Started by Tephra on 2nd of July, 2015 *Nearly every day :Final count: 1367 - 49.3% *At least once a week :Final count: 543 - 19.58% *Infrequently, when in the mood :Final count: 723 - 26.07% *Rarely, a month or more may pass between play :Final count: 97 - 5.3% *Not at all until the next release :Final count: 43 - 1.55% Total votes: 2773 Where do your loyalties stand? Started by Tephra on 1st of May, 2015 (based on suggestion by Yarrrr) *I am a vassal under one of the established factions :Final count: 490 - 33.96% *I fight to secure the throne for one of the claimants :Final count: 83 - 5.75% *I fight for my right to rule my own kingdom :Final count: 626 - 43.38% *I am a freelancer and am not loyal to any kingdom :Final count: 244 - 16.91% Total votes: 1443 How interested are you in current or future Warband DLC? Started by Tephra on 1st of March, 2015 *I own them all and want more! :Final count: 354 - 42.29% *I have one and may get more :Final count: 240 - 28.67% *I don't own any yet, but might get one :Final count: 173 - 20.67% *I am not interested in the DLC :Final count: 70 - 8.36% Total votes: 837 How many companions do you usually hire? Started by Tephra on 1st of January, 2015 (based on suggestion by Yarrrr) *All of them, they are the invincible backbone of my army :Final count: 329 - 20.77% *Several, they provide extra support where I need it :Final count: 985 - 62.18% *One or two, I can easily focus on them without conflicts :Final count: 222 - 14.02% *None, they aren't worth the effort :Final count: 48 - 3.03% Total votes: 1584 2014 What type of terrain do you prefer to fight on? Started by Tephra on 1st of November, 2014 *Flat and empty, my horses need to run :Final count: 1214 - 49.82% *Uneven, I bring tactics into play :Final count: 579 - 23.76% *Mountainous, the perfect counter to heavy cavalry :Final count: 158 - 6.48% *Sieges, the castle walls are where real warriors fight :Final count: 486 - 19.94% Total votes: 2437 Which Agility-based skill do you focus on the most? Started by Tephra on 1st of September, 2014 *Weaponmaster :Final count: 448 - 42.07% *Shield :Final count: 79 - 7.42% *Riding :Final count: 127 - 11.92% *Athletics :Final count: 111 - 10.42% *Horse archery :Final count: 198 - 18.59% *Looting :Final count: 102 - 9.58% Total votes: 1065 How quickly do you get married in Warband? Started by Tephra on 1st of July, 2014 *As soon as possible, I am a romantic :Final count: 225 – 13.42% *When well-established, I am practical :Final count: 767 – 45.74% *When it becomes useful, I am calculative :Final count: 445 – 26.54% *Never, I am free-spirited :Final count: 240 – 14.31% Total votes: 1677 What tournament set do you most prefer? Started by Tephra on 1st of May, 2014 *Axe with shield :Final count: 157 – 8.25% *Sword with shield :Final count: 768 – 40.45% *Heavy sword :Final count: 458 – 24.27% *Lance with shield :Final count: 227 – 12.06% *Bow and knife :Final count: 104 – 5.58% *Crossbow and sword :Final count: 129 – 6.84% *Javelins with shield :Final count: 47 – 2.56% Total votes: 1890 What trait is most important to you for your shield? Started by Tephra on 1st of March, 2014 *Durability :Final count: 225 – 19.05% *Resistance :Final count: 559 – 47.33% *Size :Final count: 181 – 15.33% *Speed :Final count: 32 – 2.71% *Don't use a shield :Final count: 184 – 15.58% Total votes: 1181 What non-faction troops do you like having in your ranks? Started by Tephra on 1st of January, 2014 *Bandits :Final count: 45 – 2.84% *Manhunters :Final count: 231 – 14.56% *Mercenaries :Final count: 526 – 33.17% *Women :Final count: 783 – 49.43% Total votes: 1585 2013 What do you value most from villages? Started by Tephra on 4th of November, 2013 *New recruits to fill my ranks :Final count: 1111 – 80.74% *An easy target for quick loot :Final count: 132 – 9.59% *Taxes, I conquer, then I tax :Final count: 79 – 5.74% *Scenery, sometimes I just like to wander :Final count: 54 – 3.92% Total votes: 1376 What do you hope gets more attention in Mount&Blade II: Bannerlord? Started by Tephra on 3rd of September, 2013 *Storylines and history :Final count: 176 – 14.23% *Politics and diplomacy :Final count: 589 – 47.62% *Quests and goals :Final count: 110 – 8.89% *Items and equipment :Final count: 72 – 5.82% *Combat and character mechanics :Final count: 289 – 23.44% Total votes: 1236 What is your primary goal during peacetime? Started by Tephra on 3rd of July, 2013 *Gaining more renown :Final count: 47 – 3.46% *Accumulating wealth and new equipment :Final count: 293 – 21.54% *Improving relations with lords or locations :Final count: 221 – 16.25% *Earning exp and recruiting to build your army :Final count: 799 – 58.75% Total votes: 1360 What source of income to you enjoy the most? Started by Tephra on 4th of May, 2013 *Looting enemies :Final count: 746 – 53.48% *Ransoming prisoners :Final count: 244 – 17.49% *Trading goods :Final count: 87 – 6.24% *Productive enterprises :Final count: 318 – 22.80% Total votes: 1395 Which attribute do you like to keep highest? Started by Tephra on 1st of March, 2013 *Strength, don't make me angry... :Final count: 279 – 21.43% *Agility, a leaf on the wind :Final count: 98 – 7.53% *Intelligence, smarter than the average bear :Final count: 630 – 48.39% *Charisma, how you doin'? :Final count: 295 – 22.66% Total votes: 1302 How many mods have you tried? Started by Tephra on 1st of January, 2013 *None, I like the default game just the way it is :Final count: 576 – 43.57% *One or two, I am not particularly adventurous :Final count: 316 – 23.90% *Several, this series was designed for mods :Final count: 361 – 27.31% *Too many, I've forgotten what the native games were about :Final count: 69 – 5.22% Total votes: 1322 2012 What is your preferred melee weapon type? Started by Tephra on 8th of November, 2012 *One-handed weapons :Final count: 630 – 46.74% *Two-handed weapons :Final count: 439 – 32.57% *Polearms :Final count: 182 – 13.5% *Multi-purpose weapons :Final count: 97 – 7.2% Total votes: 1348 How honorable are you? Started by Tephra on 4th of September, 2012 *I'd save kittens from trees if I could, my honor is always high :Final count: 736 – 56.87% *I'd put kittens into trees if I could, my honor is always low :Final count: 125 – 9.65% *I wouldn't notice a kitten in a tree, I pay little attention to honor :Final count: 179 – 13.81% *I'd put a kitten in a tree and then save it, I keep my honor balanced :Final count: 255 – 19.68% Total votes: 1295 What do you look for in your horse? Started by Tephra on 8th of July, 2012 *I lead my army with a speedy mount :Final count: 641 – 30.71 *I outsmart the enemy with maneuverability :Final count: 269 – 12.89% *I charge into the fray and need durability :Final count: 854 – 40.92% *What horse? I run into battle on my own legs :Final count: 323 – 15.48% Total votes: 2087 Which Mount&Blade do you play the most? Started by Tephra on 28th of May, 2012 *Classic Mount&Blade :Final count: 103 – 7.62% *Mount&Blade: Warband (or Napoleonic Wars) :Final count: 1043 – 77.14% *Mount&Blade: With Fire & Sword :Final count: 99 – 7.32% *Fan-made modules :Final count: 107 – 7.91% Total votes: 1352 Who do you fight for? Started by Lenopow on 21st of April, 2012 *Swadia :Final count: 349 – 17.43% *Khergit Khanate :Final count: 145 – 7.22% *Nords :Final count: 489 – 24.35% *Rhodoks :Final count: 228 – 11.35% *Sarranid Sultanate :Final count: 156 – 7.77% *None of them! I fight for myself! :Final count: 638 – 31.87% Total votes: 2005 How many rival factions have you completely eliminated? Started by Tephra on 19th of March, 2012 *None, I shame myself :Final count: 295 – 39.92% *One, I have tasted victory and it is sweet :Final count: 172 – 23.27% *Several, I am a force to be feared :Final count: 118 – 15.97% *All of them, you may refer to me as 'Your Majesty' :Final count: 154 – 20.84% Total votes: 739 How many characters have you created? Started by Tephra on 10th of February, 2012 *Just one, I am a loyalist :Final count: 302 – 29.75% *A couple, a little variety is good :Final count: 438 – 43.25 *Several, I can't stop myself :Final count: 118 – 11.63% *Too many! Call a psychiatrist, I need help :Final count: 156 – 15.37% Total votes: 1014 2011 What combat style do you find the most fun? Started by Tephra on 26th of December, 2011 *Melee on foot :Final count: 382 – 25.43% *Ranged on foot :Final count: 91 – 6.06% *Melee on horseback :Final count: 727 – 48.40% *Ranged on horseback :Final count: 302 – 20.11% Total votes: 1502 What is most fun about the games? Started by Lenopow on 31st of October, 2011 *Sieges :Final count: 278 – 27.25% *Expoloring :Final count: 36 – 3.53% *Fighting :Final count: 674 – 66.08% *Quests :Final count: 32 – 3.14% Total votes: 1020 What's your favorite fighting in the game? Started by Lenopow on 23rd of October, 2011 *Bow and Arrow :Final count: 69 – 19.55% *Sword :Final count: 207 – 58.64% *Spear :Final count: 49 – 13.88% *Gun (WFAS) :Final count: 28 – 7.93% Total votes: 353 What's your favorite Faction? Started by Lenopow on 21st of October, 2011 *Swadia :Final count: 64 – 34.97% *Nords :Final count: 80 – 43.72% *Khergits :Final count: 16 – 8.74% *Vaegirs :Final count: 23 – 12.57% Total votes: 183 Category:Browse